Ian
by tomatokitty
Summary: Story about the sexiest man ever; Ian Somerhalder. Warning: lemons, lemons, lemons.
1. Ian

So I wrote this in like thirty minutes after reading some Damon Salvatore fan fiction.  
And I was all like "I can do way better then that!"  
But this was all about Ian Somerhalder, because I didn't want to work in vampireness.  
My best friend helped me complete it and come up with ideas for the beginning and ending.  
ENJOY!  
Oh and PS, it's super sexual. Haha. So brace yourself.

* * *

The music was overbearing and at eight o'clock the drunks were already shouting and laughing at an obnoxious volume. But still I stayed at this little hole in the wall bar. It was lit by Christmas lights and one dim lamp, the stools were wobbly and the bartender only grunted. After a few shots I was ready to go back home and end my Friday night early but I stopped myself when he walked in the bar. He was dressed nice, with a white button up and black slacks, his black hair was in a messy state of perfection, and even in this horrible lighting I could see his deep blue eyes glimmering with laughter from a joke his friend just told. So I ordered a glass of scotch and stayed seated.

They sat right next to me, his friend separating the two of us and I sipped my drink as they discussed this movie that one of them was apparently in. I had no idea why I was sitting here, no idea why I stayed for a man who seems wrapped up in his friend. My glass began to dwindle down and I sighed, I should go now. I tossed back the last bit and squirmed at the fire that slipped down my throat.

"Oh shit, my girl is going to flip out if I'm not home ten minutes ago," the man next to me said. "I'll see you next week, Ian," Out of the corner of my eye I watched the man between us nod to 'Ian' and leave the bar. Maybe I should stay for a few more minutes…

But those few minutes went up quickly and he not so much as glanced in my direction. With a sigh I stood up from the stool and headed to the bathroom at the back of the bar. I fixed my make-up and washed my hands, even though I knew I would just be going home to an empty home to sleep. My purse over my shoulder I stepped out of the bathroom and in only a few steps my white dress was doused with liquid, by the smell; whiskey. My mouth opened at the cold feeling on my chest.

"Oh fuck, I'm so sorry!" His voice was panicked. I didn't notice as he grabbed for the nearest napkin and patted it down on my chest. If I was one percent less drunk I would have been appalled, but as I looked to who had just soaked me my heart fluttered. The brutally handsome man who didn't even notice me. The feeling of his hand trying to soak up the alcohol sent a strong sensation through me.

I bit onto my lip as he removed his hand, his eyes looked to me for a moment before going to my chest. I looked too, to my white dress that was now translucent, that was now exposing myself. He smirked and his gaze met mine again.

"I'm Ian,"

"And I'm soaked,"

His smirk turned into a brilliant grin, showing off his perfect white teeth and laugh lines. "I have something that can fix that," His eyes danced with a devious plan, he put his drink down and in exchange took my hand. My free arm covered over my exposed chest as he led me through the drunken crowd and out the door.

The cold air met my wet dress sending my skin into goose bumps. He led me to a sleek black Mercedes and rummaged inside before coming out with a towel. Ian wrapped it around my torso, and slowly his hands moved to try and warm up my chest, an ache let out in my lower stomach. I removed the towel and walked to the passenger side door. "Got any more towels at your place?"

* * *

Ian shut the door to his apartment and set his keys down, he kicked off his shoes and I slipped my heels off. Then without hesitation his hands were at my hips, pulling me roughly to him. His head lowered and his lips pressed heavily onto mine. He wasted no time as his fingers pulled down the zipper on the side of my dress. As his tongue slid across my lower lip my entire body ached.

My hands began to fumble with his button down as I did my best to quickly unlink every button. He had the strapless white dress sliding off me before his hands grabbed the backs of my upper thighs and lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. Keeping his lips attached to mine he carried me to his bedroom then threw me onto the large bed. He pulled off the button down and unlatched his belt before climbing into the bed and hovering over me. Ian waited as I teasingly slipped off the belt and unbuttoned his slacks. But it wasn't just him that was pissed at me for teasing, my entire self was screaming at me to just rip the pants off.

Finally the slacks and boxer briefs were off his toned body and he went back to kissing me, our tongues tangled and my hands softly breezed over his hot skin, the spine of his back, his hips. He quivered and I watched as he pulled back to bite his own lip.

I moved my hands to his shoulders and pushed him over so I was on top straddling him. He moved his slender fingers on to my hips to move me up but I quickly stopped him, grabbing both hands and putting them above his head. His eyebrow raised but he accepted it for now. I lifted my hips but didn't let him enter yet. My heart was thumping so loud I could hear it deep in my ear drums.

His smooth jaw was tense as he tried to push himself in, but I waited for a few moments before finally accepting him. We both let out an equal sigh of relief before I began to slowly move up and down, his arms still pinned. He fidgeted and moaned and after a few slow reps he couldn't take it, his hands left my grasp and landed on my hips where he began to lift me and thrust; faster and harder each time. My head went back in ecstasy, a moan escaping my lips. I felt his hands move to my lower and upper back before he was turning us around, pinning me to the bed. He took my left leg and pushed it up, his eyes rolling in the back of his head from the new feeling.

My nails scraped along his back, my fingers tangled and pulled his hair as his lips pushed into mine. He moaned as he shakingly thrusted a few more times before the final push in. His eyes shut tightly for a few moments before slowly beginning to pick up speed.

He let go of my pinned leg and gently placed kissed on my neck, nibbling on my collar bone. Ian's hands barely hovered above my torso before heading downwards, his fingers trickling around my lower waist as his thrusting became slower. In a moment the thrusting was replacing with his finger, he laid on his side, his body pressed against mine he kissed me sweetly as his finger pumped. A sick feeling let loose in my stomach and my back began to arch as one finger became two.

"Fuck," I moaned and he pumped faster, his lips went to my neck leaving me to bite hard down on my lip. I shut my eyes tightly as he slipped the third finger in and my hips ached to squirm. My legs tried to spread apart even more as the aching feeling began to throb even worse. My lips parted as Ian ran his tongue down the length of my neck followed by a soft panting and moaning in my ear. I felt the rise of the elation as his fingers pumped faster. The feeling erupted, my toes curling, my body squirming, my heart beat quickening. I felt soft kisses on my cheek and then on my lip as my body then turned numb with heavy ecstasy.

* * *

The sun struck my eyes, I rolled over, my face meeting with a piece of paper. I opened my eyes and looked behind me, where I thought Ian would be sound asleep but it was just messy sheets. His clothes were gone from the floor and after a moment of listening carefully I knew no one else was here. I propped my self up on my elbow and grabbed the paper.

'I had to go, but you looked so sweet sleeping I didn't want to wake you.  
I'd love to see you again'

And at the end of the note was his number. A small smile formed on my face as I removed myself from the bed and found my dress on the floor where he pulled it off of me. I slipped it on and found my shoes by the door where my purse was. I glanced at the note one more time before slipping it in my purse and stepping out his front door.


	2. II

So you guys wanted me to make this into a story. So I did. Haha.  
I'll do my best to keep it up and everything. Reviews always help…:)  
Theres some lemons in this, just a bit ;)

Let me know what you think!

* * *

I took a deep breath as I closed the door behind me, finally home. I threw my keys onto the kitchen counter and sat my bag down on the couch.

"Sophie?"

My heart froze. He wasn't supposed to be back till tomorrow.

"Yes?" I took slow steps around the hallway bend to meet him at the doorway of our bedroom. He smiled his crooked smile and leaned down to kiss me softly on my forehead. "What're you doing back so early?"

"They didn't really need me down there and is it illegal to miss my fiancé?" his hands held my shoulders, his thumbs running over my skin softly. "Where have you been? You're normally still in bed till noon."

"I went to breakfast with Jane then ran a few errands."

His eyes trailed down from my eyes. "Well I had a long flight and could really use a shower," he smirked, his thumbs running down onto the tops of my breasts.

"Alright, go ahead. I'm just going to make some food."

"I thought you just had breakfast?"

"Well I'm hungry again." I nudged his hands off and headed for the kitchen.

"Maybe the treatment is working," I could hear his suit dropping piece by piece dramatically onto the bathroom floor.

"Yeah…maybe." I mumbled to myself staring down at my stomach. He didn't really need to know that I haven't been going to my fertility treatments in over a month. That my chance of being pregnant was the same chance that the war was going to end tomorrow. The water started and I leaned against the kitchen counter, closing my eyes.

So…I cheated. Women do it all the time, and it was only a one time thing. I'm just so tired of the same routine with Ben. Ian was exciting and spontaneous; Ben is just a schedule with me. But I got it out of my system and I'm ready to forget about Ian and cheating ever again and get back on track with Ben. A shower did sound nice…

I unzipped the white sundress and slid it down on to the floor, took a deep breath and walked into the bathroom.

"Is there room in there for one more?" I asked sliding back the curtain. His blonde hair was dark from being soaked but still fell into his eyes seductively. He held out his hand and I stepped into the tub, closing the curtain. Ben pressed his lips against mine, immediately his teeth bit down on my lower lip, causing me to let out a yelp. My hands ran down his slick abdomen and he pulled me tight against him. With little effort he picked me up by my hips and turned us around so the water fell onto me.

I could feel he was completely turned on as he pinned me to the wall and lifted my leg up and held it there. With in a moment he pushed in and my body momentarily tensed. His kisses left my lips and trailed down my neck, a new kiss every time he thrusted. Moans slipped from my mouth as his free hand cupped my breast and began to massage.

"Ian-" I mumbled to myself. My eyes flashed open and I bit onto my lip, but he didn't seem to notice I just called him another man's name. Ben picked up speed and his hand was now scratching at my shoulder, just a moment later his hips grinded into mine with force and he stayed there, his head on my shoulder as his orgasm finished. He pulled out and kissed my forehead once, I watched as he rinsed himself off then stepped out of the shower.

I stayed under the faucet until the hot water turned cold.

Gradually I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I must have removed every drop of water off my body before stepping out. I wrapped my hair in another towel and headed to the bedroom where I pulled on an oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight, Sophie?" Ben called out.

"Ugh…sure," I walked out of the bedroom pulling off the towel, letting my wet brown hair fall down and threw the towel by the washer.

"Italian sound good?"

"Sounds great, Ben," I grabbed my purse and rummaged through it looking for that piece of paper. I read over his words and stared at the number.

"What's that?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Just a reminder about your dry cleaning," I shoved the note back in my purse and zipped up the black bag. He nodded and plopped on the couch and turned on the big screen. I watched him flip channels before finding the football game. My stomach bubbled with an anxious feeling. Maybe he should know. I mean it was a drunken mistake. But that would be a lie to both him and myself. I knew what was happening and I was glad it was. But this relationship is about honesty and if we're going to get married he should know. "Hey Ben?"

"Yeah sweetie?" his eyes not averting from the television.

"I need to tell you something," I held my breath.

"Can it wait? The game is on."

I bit on to my lip and left the room without another word.

His hand ran down my bare torso softly, his hot breath on my neck. "_Sophia_," he mumbled as his lips pressed against my skin. "Sophia, make love to me," My eyes fluttered open to now meet his deep blue eyed stare. I ran my fingers up his neck and tangled them into his black hair. "You're so beautiful, Sophie."

I brought his face an inch away from mine and kissed his jaw lightly.

"Sophie?" I pulled back from him and pulled back out of my day dream. I wasn't where my head had placed me, I was in Bella's, Ben favorite Italian restaurant, sitting across from him. He was raising an eyebrow to me as he stared over his menu.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you get the scallop pasta? I want to try it."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded and returned to staring over the menu. My mind flashed over the scene once again in my head. _I pressed my lips against his as he carried us to the bed, laying me gently on my back. Slowly he pulled off my laced underwear then kissed his way back up to my lips._

"_Ian…" I moaned against his lips._

"And she'll have the scallop pasta."

I shook my head and looked up to the waitress who was twirling a strand of blonde hair around her finger, her eyes on Ben who was smiling up at her. I only rolled my eyes and shoved my menu towards her. She shot me a glare before taking Ben's menu and walking away.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"That girl was completely flirting with you."

"Dana? No, no. You're crazy, Sophie."

"I know when a girl is flirting, and that was flirting."

"She's just a friend, forget about it."

I leaned back in the chair and looked away from him. It's not like this was the first time Ben flirted in front of me and then tried to deny it. Why couldn't he just hold back the flirting for when I'm not around?

My mind shot to Ian once more. _His mouth trailed down my torso and licked my inner thigh, my stomach churned and my hips tensed. My eyes shut and I ran my fingers through his hair, holding on and directing his lips to my lower lips._ _He kissed them softly before running his tongue in-between them._

I squirmed in my chair, crossing my legs tightly. Could my libido have chosen more of a worse moment to think of dirty thoughts? Especially since they didn't involve the man sitting in front of me.

I now noticed Ben was not in front of me, after scanning the room I saw him talking to the waitress. She was giggling at something he just said and he was leaning into her. You've got to be kidding me.

Grabbing my purse I went in the opposite direction towards the bathroom. The door was opening as I stepped in to the hallway and I quickly snuck in past the woman leaving. I leaned against the sink counter and stared down at my heels.

This happens all the time, Ben loves you, he wouldn't ever go beyond flirt. _Not like you did_. But that's over now and It'll never happen again. If I want Ben to stay loyal to me, I should be loyal.

My eyes shut and the memory shot in my head. My hips were bucking as Ian thrusted into me over and over, harder and quicker then the last one. I shook my head and forced open my eyes. My mind then showed me slipping my shoes on as I was about to leave Ian's apartment, and the note I reread before stepping out the door. I looked down at my purse and unzipped it, pulling out the piece of paper.

My stomach lurched with that anxious feeling as I grabbed my phone. Hands shaking, I entered the ten digits and with a deep breath I pressed talk.


	3. III

Lots of you guys seem to be enjoying this so I finally put my butt to work and finished this up.  
Sorry for the delay but here's chapter three :)  
And sorry for like the three upload emails, I was having the most ridiculous time uploading/editing.

* * *

_Ring._ God this was a stupid decision. _Ring._ I should just hang up. _Ring._ If he doesn't answer I'm just going to see it as a sign. _Ring._ And that sign will be that calling him was stupid. _Ring._ And him and I were only meant to be a one time thing.

"Hello?"

My body tensed for a fraction of a moment before quickly pulling the phone away and hanging up. I was not expecting him to pick up. I was hoping that the answering machine would get my call and I could go back into that restaurant and sit next to Ben and know that was the right choice. That I was meant to be loyal to Ian—I mean Ben and that everything would be okay from then on.

But _no_. He had to pick up the phone. He had to say 'Hello' and that unnaturally attractive voice of his and cause me to freak out. I tucked my phone back in my purse along with the paper and stood in front of the mirror. I fluffed out my bangs, smoothed down my red dress and inhaled deeply.

You, Sophia, are going to go out there, smile to your fiancé and eat that nasty dish he ordered for you so you'd want to jump his bones later. With a grimace I headed for the door.

A ring let out from my purse, I reached in pulled it out. With out even a thought I flipped it open and pressed talk.

"Hello?"

"Hi, someone just called me from this number?" Ian.

_Oh fuck._ I could just hang up again. I could just spend my life ignoring his phone calls until eventually he stops. He gives up, he forgets that the night we had together completely as I will.

"Hi…this is…God I'm so stupid…" I leaned against the sink and sighed. I could hear him chuckle on the other line.

"Nervous?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Yes, quite. Not that you aren't keeping me entertained but do I know you?"

My cheeks heated up. "I guess you can say that. We ugh…_met_ last night."

"I was hoping you would call,"

I bit onto my lower lip, "Oh…honestly I'm not even sure why I did."

"I think I have a hint," His voice amused. "So, when can I see you again?"

I had to have seen that coming. Biting my lip I peeked out the door, after a quick scan I saw him back at our table, a new waitress was placing our meals on the table and he was oh so happy for her to do so. Closing the door I leaned against it.

"How about lunch tomorrow?"

"That sounds great, should I pick you up?"

"Yeah, I guess. I can text you the address tomorrow."

"So twelve o'clock tomorrow then,"

I leaned my head back. Did I seriously just make a plan to hang out with the guy I cheated with?

"Oh, I almost forgot, what's your name?" The question made me laugh, that's right. I was still the nameless hook-up.

"Sophia, but everyone just calls me Sophie."

"Well I hope you don't mind if I call you Sophia then,"

I smiled, "Not at all,"

"Well I'll see you tomorrow, Sophia,"

"Goodbye, Ian."

I clicked off the phone and stuck it back in my purse. Tomorrow's lunch will be harmless.

* * *

I can't sleep. Everything is keeping me awake, ever breath Ben takes, every cricket outside, the cars passing by. My heart was in a constant clench. I couldn't tell if I was anxious and nervous about tomorrow or just overly angry at myself for letting the date be planned.

It's not a date! It's a lunch! Get that right!

Turning on my side I stared at the glowing clock, it would be going off in a few seconds to wake Ben up for work. I closed my eyes and stilled my body to prepare for my normal routine of sleeping through the alarm. It blared in intervals before Ben reached over me and tapped it off, he laid a gentle kiss on my hair before getting out of the bed. My nose scrunched, did he do that every morning?

I listened as he started the coffee, got in the shower and did his morning schedule. He was gone in thirty minutes which let me relax a bit. I lay on to my back and stared at the dark ceiling. Maybe I should try and get out of it. I could be sick with the flu, my sister's imaginary husband died and I need to comfort her. Ben stayed home and I can't get out of the house.

Pushing back the covers I got up out of the bed and headed to the kitchen where some coffee was left for me. I poured it into a mug and took a seat on the couch.

Maybe my grandma just died.

Flipping on the TV I found the kid cartoons and forgot about Ian for the show as I learned little kid Spanish and tried to understand why the girl and her monkey couldn't figure out which one was the square. But then the show ended and I realized that my dog was just put down.

Finishing my coffee I headed for the bathroom and started the water to the shower. After removing my clothes I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and stepped in the steaming water. Dentist appointment at the same time the lunch is that. I can't reschedule again. As the stream hit my back I squeezed the toothpaste out and began to brush my teeth. Definitely told my friends we'd go shopping this afternoon. Or was it mani-pedi's?

I lathered my hair and washed off my body, turning the water off I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me. My phone isn't working properly; I should really take that in this afternoon.

To the bedroom I headed and sifted through my clothes finally picking an oversized white v-neck and grey skinny jeans I threw them onto the bed. I then searched through my lingerie drawer and chose the white lace bra and matching lace boy shorts. These definitely say "I'm not having sex with you again". Putting them on I went back to the bathroom and blow dried my hair till every strand was dry. I turned on the straightener. I should really buy a new one of these today, and don't we need shampoo?

After making my long hair smooth and straight and making my straight across bangs fluffed I did my make-up, eyeliner and mascara. I walked back to the bedroom and grabbed my phone, flipping it open I began a new text to Ian sending him my address. I should really start looking for a bigger apartment for Ben and I. Once it was sent I put on my outfit and checked the clock; 10:45. I need to get new cleaning supplies today. Taking all the sheets and blankets off the bed I slowly re-made it perfectly fluffing both pillows. Ben and I really need to talk at lunch about seating for the wedding.

I grabbed my black peep-toed stilettos from the closet along with my phone and headed out to the living room. I washed my coffee cup and Ben's by hand. Wasn't my sister and I suppose to register today?

The black band fit snuggly against the back of my heel as I put the left shoe on, and then the right. That's when a knock hit the door and my whole body froze. Was it already twelve? Did he actually show up? I took a deep breath, throwing my things in my purse I grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

And everything stopped, the thoughts, the worry, the nervous, the angry. He smiled and quickly scanned over me.

"Beautiful,"

My cheeks flushed, "Thanks," He stepped back and I stepped out the door, closing it behind me. I then took that moment to scan over him, he had a black tight fitted shirt and blue jeans that were also snug on his hips. When he moved I saw his abs flex, his biceps pulsed as he itched the back of his neck. Do we even have to go to lunch? My bed sounds like the better venue right now.

He led me to his car that was parked out front of the stairs, he opened the door for me.

"You can do whatever to the radio," he gestured before snapping his seatbelt in. My hand raised to click the dial but I froze. I shouldn't feel comfortable with him. This is wrong, right? Wasn't it?

* * *

"So the other night, your friend was talking about some movie you were in?" I asked, placing my water glass back down. We sat outside a café, our table had an umbrella over it and our waiter was probably some aspiring actress. But Ian didn't notice her.

"You were eavesdropping?" he smirked and I nodded shyly. "It's fine, I'm kind of surprised you didn't know. I thought that's why you ugh…_came onto me_."

Blood pumped to my cheeks, was he talking about the sex or when I obviously was trying to get him to take me home? He grinned as he realized what was running through my mind.

"I've been in a few movies, a few TV shows. I don't like making a big deal about it though." He leaned back in his chair causing the sun to hit his face perfectly, showing his high cheekbones and sharp jaw, lighting up his sapphire eyes up even more.

"Well we don't have to then." I shrugged and averted my eyes from his stare.

"What do you do?" And then I immediately met his stare again. Curse my always-have-to-make-eye-contact-when-talking issue.

"I don't really do anything. I used to paint but Ben thought I should stop," His blue eyes, seeping into mine, God where they taking over my soul? And that's when it hit me, he still didn't know I was engaged.

"Whose Ben?" Shit fuck are you kidding me?

"He's my…ugh…boyfriend."

Ian sat still for a moment, his face hard as he kept a stare at me. "So you just quit painting because he thought that was what was best?" Did he just ignore that? Just moved on like I told him I had a cold last week?

"Well I guess. Ben's really rich so it's not like my contribution was necessary."

"Is that why you're with him?" he leaned forward, his forearms resting on the table.

"No, not at all. I…love him. That's why were eng—together." God why did I have to bring Ben up? Now the nervousness is set in my stomach, now I can't look Ian in the eyes. My head hung as I stared at the street.

"Sophia…" he sighed, the name made my back arch. Ben who? "I didn't mean to question you guys. This is weird and difficult for me too. I mean, I'm staring at this _gorgeous_ girl and she's not mine. I can't claim her, I can't grab her by the waist and kiss her, come home to her everyday."

"We shouldn't have done this." I mumbled. "I'm engaged actually. Happily engaged. The other night was a drunken mistake. I'm so sorry I even called you." I stood up clutching my purse. But then I looked up to him, he was already standing and reaching out for me.

"Please stay and eat Sophia. This doesn't have to be like this. Maybe…" he grimaced, "Maybe we can try being friends? I hate not having you in the way I want you but…I don't know. I don't want to not have you in my life." His eyes pleading with me.

My teeth dug into my bottom lip. Why did he have to be so fucking perfect? I nodded, "Yeah…I'd like that," And then his face lit up showing his straight white teeth and he gestured back to the seats which we then took. The waitress giddly came over to take our orders, but not before confirming who he was; Ian Somerhalder who played Boone Carlisle in LOST, who's now playing the bad-boy vampire in The Vampire Diaries. He didn't seem bothered though, took a picture with her and thanked her for even taking the time to watch some of his work. But his eyes averted with her most of the time, to give an apologetic smile to me, and with each time the butterflies in my stomach grew bigger. Had it been that long since a guy had felt bad that a girl was flirting with them while they were out with me?

* * *

"Thank you again for buying lunch, and listening to me rag about everything," We stood by his car outside the café. He was only a foot away but I could smell that perfect scent he had the other night. His dark hair tousled perfectly, a small smirk on his face. My heart ached in my chest.

"Of course, and it was cute, I didn't know so many things could annoy one person." Ian leaned an arm against the car. "So I take you home now?" I nodded. "Will he be there?" I shook my head. He sighed and his arm moved from the car around my shoulder and I was pulled into his hard chest. One hand pressed against him, the other wrapped around his slim waist. Without a conscious my head leaned back and he looked down to me tilting his lips closer before they pressed against my own, his hands tangled in my hair.

"Not out here," I pulled back and glanced to the car. Ian took no time in unlocking it and holding open the door for me. I climbed in and he followed into the back seat. He pulled my shirt off and then his then his lips found mine again, his body pressing hard against mine. My nails pulled at his back before finding their way into the hem of his pants, lightly grazed his skin as I came around to the front and un-snapped the button of his jeans and tugged.

Ian's kisses left my lips and fell down my jaw to my neck and the tops of my breasts. He sat up but his shoulder's hunched to keep him from hitting his head, His long fingers ran down my torso to my jeans where in a swift movement he had pulled down to my knees. He then grabbed my left leg and so painfully slowly peeled the fabric off of me, then repeated with my right leg. My stomach ached, and lower than that the little heart was beating.

"Fuck," I cursed as I put my hand at the back of his neck and pulled him to me, then taking my other hand I guided his own in between my thighs. My back arched and my eyes closed as his fingers ran over the lace. His fingers pushed the wet lace to the side and then ran up and down my slit before pushing one in. But after a few pumps it stopped. I opened my eyes to see what was wrong as he pushed his length into me causing a loud moan to escape from my mouth. I ran my hands along his back and arms as he pushed in and out of me, his lips running over my breasts.

"Sophia…" he panted, Ian's eyes were shut, and he was biting hard onto his lip. He shifted his weight to one arm and his hand slid down into my underwear and where he softly thumbed the small throb. My nails set into his back again as he brought me closer and closer to my high. Ian pounded into me hard causing my walls to close around him, bringing himself to come with me. He lay on top of me, kissing my neck while catching his breath. Then his lips brushed mine. I moaned against it before he sat up, pulling himself out. Ian smiled to me as he tucked himself in.

"What?" I sat up.

"You just look really beautiful right now. If this wasn't a car I'd attempt to hold you."

I laughed and he handed me my shirt. After I pulled it over my head he hovered back over me and kissed me sweetly, his tongue licking my lower lip. Why is he so perfect?

* * *

I was on a high until Ben came home, then everything set in. I honestly felt angry, at myself, at Ben at Ian. At just about everyone. How did I put myself in this situation for a second time? Why did I have to meet Ian after Ben? Why the hell did I resent Ben, the boy who's loved me for so long? This was all too complicated; I shouldn't have to deal with this!

"Hey honey," he kissed the top of my head as he passed me. I kept silent as I stared at the TV I wasn't even really paying attention to. Ben eventually came back out and just stood behind the couch. "Is everything alright?" he asked his voice seemed concerned but who knew with him. "Sophie?" He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I just need to think things over," I muttered not really thinking. But little did I know, it started to make Ben think too.


	4. IV

I could tell that whoever was banging pans wasn't trying to, I could hear the sizzle as something hit a pan and the smell of bacon began to fill the room. If I remember correctly, Ben was supposed to leave around six this morning for a business trip so who was in my kitchen making breakfast?

I pushed my self off the couch, where I ended up sleeping last night and turned to see right into the kitchen. Now there was a vision, Ben cooking, a pike of pancakes already steaming on a plate. He hadn't cooked anything since college and I'm pretty sure it was only mac and cheese.

"I thought you had a trip today?"

He smiled seeing me awake, "I told them they could negotiate with out me this time." Ben wouldn't even miss a business trip if he had the flu, but now he randomly was staying home?

"What's the occasion?" I stood up and walked around the couch and into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to stay home with you, we haven't spent too much time together," I leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. "Bacon?" He picked a piece off the plate and passed it to me. "I was going to make waffles but our waffle-maker broke. Maybe we can go buy a new one today?"

My eyebrows furrowed but I nodded and took a bite of the meat. "This is really nice of you, Ben."

"Well, Sophie you deserve to have breakfast made for you. You deserve a lot more than just this too. Once we get the waffle maker why don't I take you shopping for clothes?"

I forced a grin. Ben was being amazing and sweet and here I was cheating on him. Twice. Did he know and was trying to show me that he was the better choice? No, that wasn't how he would react; he'd probably throw all my things out on the front porch while he screamed at me. But then again, this cooking breakfast, skipping work, going shopping thing wasn't really him.

"That sounds amazing, Ben. I'm so glad you chose to stay home. But what's the catch?"

"No catch, sweetie. Now sit down and eat as much as you can, I made enough to probably serve the whole apartment complex." I held his face with my free hand and kissed his lips softly. Even though I was feeling horrible for everything that happened with Ian how could I stop this behavior? _This_ is what I wanted, this makes me want to go to Vegas and get married to spend forever with this gracious, cooking, gorgeous man. I turned around and took another bite of the bacon as I headed over to where my phone sat on the coffee table. Flipping it open a box popped up saying I had a missed call and a new voicemail. My stomach flipped and I quickly walked back to the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against the counter I pressed talk and held the phone to my ear. The automated voice came on revealing options before it got to listening to my new voicemail. I pressed the number to get to it and it began to talk again before beeping.

_"I'm sorry I'm calling so late, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I'm also sorry things got so far earlier, I shouldn't have let my emotions control me like that. So give me a call when you can, we should meet up again and maybe set some rules for us." _He laughed nervously. _"I hope you're having sweet dreams, Sophia."_

Anger swept through me. No, I will not call you. No we will not need rules because I am perfectly happy with Ben and if I see you again who knows what will happen because you have some strange voo-doo magic over me!

But I kept the message, because not even Ben cared that much to call me after a hook-up to make sure I wasn't having weird feelings about it. Because I wasn't sure if I would end up calling him. I was hoping I wouldn't.

I was trying on a pair of skinny jeans when my phone went off, pulling it out I saw Ian's name on my screen. I forced myself to ignore the call and put it back in my purse. I was strong enough to do this, I don't need Ian and his sweet, funny, gentlemen self. I had Ben who was better.

I just need to keep telling myself that.

* * *

I was staring at different silverware when my phone rang again. Ben looked to me as if to answer it but I shook my head.

"Telemarketers have been bugging me all day."

"Why don't you just shut off your phone for the day?" he offered grabbing a ladle and pointing it at me.

"Smart idea," I grabbed my phone, I had a text but I didn't bother looking at it before I held down the end key and the phone shut down. I smiled nervously to Ben as I slid it back in my purse. He took my hand with his free one and we began walking down the aisle.

"How do you feel about going out tonight?"

"Like for dinner?"

"Well we can do that, or I was thinking maybe to a club? We haven't been to one of those in a few years."

"It could be fun,"

"Great, that means we have to go and pick you out something new to wear." He smiled down to me. I nodded with a small smile on my face.

So we bought our kitchen appliances and went back up to the third floor where are the petite sizes for women were at. I grabbed a few dresses and headed into the changing room. The first was a short red dress made out of silky material that had some sort of elastic band around the bottom that hugged on my upper thighs. The other was a silver sequined halter dress that seemed more like a disco ball then anything else. But the last one was my favorite, a small tight black dress with a sweetheart neck line that clung to my body like a graph.

_Ian would like this_.

And Ben would like this more. Stupid thoughts I can't control. My eyes averted to my purse where my phone sat. I wanted to turn it on and see how many more times he had called me, but I knew Ben was on the other side of this door waiting for his loving fiancé to come out with the perfect dress that he will buy with his money so I can wear out on our date to the club. The club that we will dance to every song at and kiss and get drunk before we go home and have sex.

Therefore I took off the dress, put my blouse and jeans back on, slipped my heels on to my feet, black dress in hand I walked out to Ben and gave him a kiss on the cheek before we went to the cashier. Why was it such a problem to just forget Ian and be happy with Ben? He had obviously changed his ways, I was happy and felt satisfied but yet my mind had only really thought about Ian calling today. I was terrible for this.

* * *

We ended up at some club Ben's friend went to a lot, funnily enough not too far away from the bar where I met Ian. It was pretty packed, multi-colored lights swung around the room, girls and guys were dancing and hooking up everywhere while the rest of the room was shooting down shots. The music was pumping the latest pop song, a dance song with lyrics about taking off your clothes or something obscene. I led Ben to the bar where he ordered a few shots of vodka and got me a chaser. We downed the first two together and he ordered another round while I sipped my Sprite. The alcohol slipped through my system quickly and I could feel my skin already get hot. Ben passed me my next shot and I shot it back before my eyes scanned over the crowd, and for a moment I thought I saw his bright blue eyes in the crowd but before I could confirm it Ben was nudging me to have another shot. After we both took another few shots I pulled at Ben to the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely and he pulled me close to him, my hips grinding into his as we moved to the dance beat. My head was spinning but I swear on my life I kept seeing those eyes when I would look away from Ben, they were following me or something. But Ben would keep pulling my face to is and kissing me, biting on my lip and I would forget about those blue eyes and keep dancing.

We danced two songs before Ben said he was going to go to the bathroom and get us more drinks so I found a sturdy post and leaned against it and I stared at the crowd of people. A techno beat began and I seemed to start dancing by myself, I was too drunk to feel at all pathetic.

But then a tall figure appeared in front of me, my eyes scanned him from head to toe, finally finding Ian's familiar face and I froze.

"Are you going to dance alone?"

"H-how did you know I was here?" I fumbled, the vodka seemed to have numbed my tongue a bit.

"I saw you walk in, I was already here with some of my friends."

"We can't talk here, Ben's just in the bathroom."

"He doesn't know what we've done, we're just two people strangers talking,"

"This isn't a good idea."

"Fine, we don't have to talk. Dance with me," He held out his hand and my chest ached as I placed my hand in his. With a grin Ian led me into the group of sweaty dancers and spun me around then pressed my back into him. His hands ran down from my shoulders to my hands before taking both and raising them, putting them around his neck. I couldn't help as my fingers began to run through the back of his tousled hair and his warm hands ran back down my torso to my hips keeping me pressed hard against him as we moved. I tilted my head to the side and his lips found my neck causing my skin to feel even hotter. Only for a moment I thought 'What if Ben saw?', but Ian had strategically pulled us into the middle of everything and even I couldn't see through the crowd around us. We were safe here, between everyone. Ian's hand crept slightly below my hips and just the thought of where he might be going sent my mind in a huge flurry, my gut was aching and I just wanted the room to be empty so I could take him right now.

That's when I felt him hard against my lower back, the silent expression to tell me he wanted me too. The feel of it caused me to turn around and press against him once more, if it was possible I think I got closer. He kept us at a fast pace, his hands grabbing at my ass as we grinded, it was the closest we were going to get to having sex tonight.

Where was my head? I should stop dancing with Ian and run off to Ben so we could go home. I shouldn't be fucking dry humping on a dance floor with someone who isn't Ben.

But then I looked up into his eyes, a small smile played on his lips and his face leaned down closer, but instead of kissing me they pressed against my ear.

"I wish you were coming home with me tonight." He pulled back slightly, and I felt like I needed him so strongly. No, no that had to be the alcohol, I was drunk and I didn't know what I was feeling. Ian pressed a kiss at the corner of my mouth and then moved away.

"What's wrong?" I shouted but the music was too loud, he was already turned around and pushing through the crowd. I began to maneuver my way out to catch him, I was drunk but still, I didn't want our time to end. My eyes scanned over the room before watching as Ian was walking out of the club with a few people, he looked back and caught my stare, I raised my arm and stepped forward, as to call him over or stop him but as I stepped, I bumped into someone.

"There you are, I thought you got stolen," I looked up to see Ben's smiling face.

"Oh no, just got swept up in the crowd." I felt that my body was still hot but I wasn't drunk anymore, that high I had was gone and even though Ben was giving me a kiss right now, all I wanted was Ian.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get out, I'm really enjoying all the reviews.  
Really makes me happy to hear you all are liking it. :) **


	5. V

A gingerly kiss was placed on my forehead before footsteps left out the door.

Unfortunately that was not Ian leaving my bedroom, more like the sound of Ben finally going back to work. They called him in and said that they needed him back the next afternoon from vacation the morning after the club in which I silently had a party to myself. I had been dying to call Ian, dying to check my phone and see that he had texted me, that he left a sweet voicemail and more importantly make plans to see him.

So as soon as I heard the front door shut I rolled over on the bed and unplugged my phone from the charger and flipped it open.

"Damn phone is broken," I sighed as I went to my notifications and saw not one thing that I missed. Not one missed call, not one voicemail, not a text to speak of. My service was probably shut off. I pressed *2 and it went to the Customer Service line as I laid back into bed. A few minutes into the waiting music my phone beeped twice in my ear. I pulled it away from my ear to see I had a new text so I quickly ended the call and checked it.

_Wanna go for lunch?_ Finally, Ian had made contact. I smiled and began to reply when I noticed that the recipients name didn't start with an I, no or more was a guys name at all, it looked more like the name of my best friend Lauren. So my phone _was_ working, and that meant Ian didn't send a thing, he didn't want to talk to me. Did he finally realize that what we were was wrong?

My gut wrenched, somehow in the midst of the sex and the lying to Ben and the confusion I have begun to have…feelings for him. Stupid, ignorant, more than just lust feelings, that I shouldn't even be having.

But now Ian's done so I'm done, I'll go out to lunch with Lauren and forget everything about him. I finished the reply and told her I would come pick her up in two hours and began to get ready.

It wasn't my fault I kept checking the phone in the hopes I would get a call from him.

* * *

Lauren was outside waiting when I pulled up outside of her house, she smiled as she walked up to the car and opened the door.

"Hey pretty lady," I said as she slid into the passenger seat.

"Where are we eating? I'm starved."

"I missed you too," I laughed and pulled into the street. "I know a place in town."

Lauren started talking about a movie she was watching but as I drove the same route Ian took me my mind couldn't filter him out. I'd glance at Lauren and see him smiling at me, blink and he'd be gone and I'd be giving goo-goo eyes to Lauren's face.

I finally parked outside the café and we both got out, the hostess sat us outside at the same table I sat at last time.

"When'd you find this place?" Lauren asked as she checked the surroundings, I was staring at my phone hoping it would light up.

"Uhh, a friend." I muttered.

"So what's been going on? Hows Benny?"

I looked up to her and shrugged. "They've been going, and he's been working."

"You seem unhappy." She leaned back in the chair. I thankfully didn't have to answer for our waitress now stood at the table.

"Can I get you two a drink?"

"An iced tea," Lauren said. I looked up to the waitress, the same girl from last time.

"Aren't you that girl that was on a date with Ia—"

"No, that wasn't me."

"Are you sure because—"

"It wasn't me. I'd like an iced tea too."

She opened her mouth to try and convince me that I was the girl on the date with Ian Somerhalder but decided to just turn away instead. I rolled my eyes as I looked back to Lauren.

"What was that all about?" she asked. "A _date_? With who?"

"Nothing, it was no one."

"Soph, come on. I'm your best friend. What's going on? I knew something was up the second I got in the car. Are you and Ben alright?" She leaned into the table. "You can tell me,"

My eyes closed tightly, I thought about crying but this wasn't the right place. I should tell her, I need to tell somebody. Isn't that some step of getting over someone? Talking out your feelings to someone?

"I've been cheating on Ben with this guy I met at a bar,"

"Soph!" she squealed.

"Shh, I'm not proud about it."

"Why not? This is the most scandalous thing you've ever did. I'm kind of really proud of you."

"That's not what you're supposed to say. You're supposed to scold me and tell me that I'm a slut."

"Well you are one but I'm still really happy about this. Tell me about him, is he cute?"

I attempted to push back the smile on my face as I nodded. "Gorgeous."

"Good in bed?"

"Lauren!" I tsked as the waitress came by and dropped off our teas. We quickly ordered and she walked off.

"I need to know the facts, lady! Are you still seeing him? Does Ben know what's going on?" She had this smile plastered on her face, like I just told her I won the lottery.

"Yes—no. And no he doesn't, and to make things worse he stopped being a douche bag. The other night we went out and of course Ian was there too—"

"Ian? That's a hot name. What's he do? How the muscle situation?"

"He's an actor and he has an amaz-Do you really need to know that?" My eyebrows furrowed, she rolled her eyes to it.

"Well when you're done with him I'd love to have a go. He seems amazing, too bad about Ben."

"You can have him now, I think he's already over me." I sighed.

"Is that the real dilemma?"

"Is it wrong to say it is? I don't know what happened but one minute it's just a fling and the next we're having this intense dance in a club and he hasn't spoken to me since and I'm realizing that I think I like him but now it's all too late. He's done, I chased him away, he realized I'm nothing but a whore."

"That's an actor for you," she shook her head. "But at least you still have Ben,"

I nodded sighing. At least I still had Ben.

* * *

My phone buzzed loudly, or maybe it was because no noise was occurring in my apartment. Ben was on a business trip for the next two days, and after telling Lauren everything the other day I really have nothing more to say. I'm at the numb point, that I really don't give a fuck part when I'm dealing with denial from a boy and since Ben isn't here I can sit here and mull my sadness. I reached over to the night stand and grabbed for the phone and flipped it open, a text from Ben telling me he was going to bed and he loved me. I closed it without replying and put the phone back down.

I rolled on to my side and stared at the wall, I was hoping I'd just pass out at a point but I wasn't tired at all and my mind was on fire with thoughts of Ian. How could he just not call for a week? Send no communication my way? Nothing? Not a hello, not a insult, not an accidental call.

My jaw tensed and my eyes brimmed with tears. Why was I crying over this stupid guy? He doesn't matter, he shouldn't. I've only know him for two weeks and he has this stupid pull that makes me like him, and want him and miss him.

The doorbell went off causing me to sit up confused. I glanced to the clock as I moved off the bed and around it, two in the morning? The thought of a murderer outside my door went through my mind but what murderer has the courtesy to knock?

I flipped the lock, the door creaked open and my watery eyes grew big.

"I-Ian…what are you doing here?"

"Why are you crying?" he stepped forward and pushed open the door more. I stepped back and let him in. His hand cupped my face and thumbed the tears off my face gently. "What's wrong baby?" he cooed. That numbness was gone and I was feeling him, all the progress made of forgetting Ian was out the window.

My hands pressed against his chest and pushed away then crossed at my own chest. "Where were you?"

"You didn't get the voicemail I left?"

"Voicemail? I never got one of those from you."

"I had to fly out to Atlanta to film, I came back as soon as they gave us a few days off." He outreached his hand and ran it down my forearm before linking it with my fingers. "Sophia, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine…" My head hung.

"No, it's not. Next time I won't leave unless you know." his voice grew low his free hand raising to my chin and pulling it up bringing our faces only an inch or two apart. "I missed you." He leaned his forehead on mine before moving in and removing the space between our lips. My hands dropped to my sides before finding his waist. Ian slinked an arm around my waist, his other grazed down my leg and hooked under both of them, pulling me up against his chest not once breaking our kiss. He seemed to know exactly where to go, straight to my bed, where he gently laid me down with himself hovering above.

My hands tugged off his shirt while he fumbled with my sweatpants after removing his pants and boxers. I moved off my shirt and he moved down my torso and his fingertips played with the elastic band on my lace underwear. They traced the straight line at my hips, the curve of my hip, and went extra slowly over my thigh then paused at the small gap between my thighs causing my breath to hitch.

He looked up to me a smirk on my face, he laid a kiss on my inner thigh before pulling them down my legs and moving back up to my lips. He nipped at my lower lip as one hand slipped down my skin and to my knee where in one movement hooked it over his shoulder and entered me. I moaned against his mouth as he entered and already started with a quick rhythm, my hands grabbed at his hips my nails dug into his skin.

He pushed up from my kiss and moved his head down to my neck, his teeth gripping at my skin. My hands moved up from his hips to his back pulling him down closer, my free leg wrapped up around his waist, his teeth left my neck and his breath grew heavier. With each of his thrusts it was driving me closer and closer to the edge.

"Sophia," he moaned and his hips grinded in harder and faster causing my hips to buck into him. He cursed as his thrusts became slow, the slow friction causing me to come with him.

"I missed you too, Ian."

* * *

So you guys were asking for smut cause I've been evil and didn't let them have it last chapter. Not my favorite, I was kind of distracted watching VD and I kept writing Damon instead of Ian and a lot of hoopla but finally finished it.

Also, you should all go vote for Damon/Ian for EW's Sexiest Beast Competition, he's neck and neck with Edward/RPatt and Rpatt is cute and all but this is a sexy competition and we all know that Damon/Ian is all about sexy. So go and vote, I learned after voting 100 times that...only your first vote counts. But vote him on, he deserves this! Only two days left to vote!

.com/2010/08/17/damon-salvatore-vampire-diaries-edward-cullen-twilight/


	6. Author's Note

Hey everybody, first off I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing and subscribing. It really means so much to me.

Now on to the bad news, I'm not sure what happened but I got the worst writers block. It's probably because that the past month or so there has been no love for Damon on Vampire Diaries. I like forgot how to write smut and how to write at all really. It's ridiculous but I'm doing my best to work on it.

Don't give up on the story though, it's not over and I am doing my best to get back into track of things. Look for a update for Christmas, my treat for all of you.

Thanks for your patience. :)


	7. VI

Dear God this took forever! I am so sorry to you all and I thank you so much for waiting!  
Hope this makes up for it a bit, Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

* * *

I cuddled closer to his warm body, my arm around his torso pulled him to get our bodies closer. "Ian…" I mumbled with a smile on my face.

My eyes shot open as I realized what I just said. My eyes trailed up the familiar chest my head was laying on and up the neck and strong jaw. Relief washed over me as I stared up at Ian, his lips delicately parted, his eyes shut still sound asleep.

Snuggling back into him I felt his hand begin to brush slowly on my hip in tiny circles. So he wasn't asleep, but he didn't seem in any rush to get out of bed. Ian's free hand chose that point to find its way to my upper thigh as he turned on his side to face me. Then the hand gave a gentle shove to put me on my back, his eyes were open now and his lips pressing against my own. His hand ran in between my thighs.

"Nuh-uh," I smiled and pushed his face away lightly. "I need to recuperate after last night."

His beautiful lips pouted for a moment before leaning down and kissing my forehead.

"How bout I make you breakfast?"

"How bout I help you. I don't know if I should trust anything you cook,"

I batted at him and he rolled over laughing. I watched as he moved around the room and grabbed his clothes, "I'm going to take a shower. Care to join?"

"I'm still trying to figure out if I can move my legs right now, you go ahead without me,"

And when the door to the bathroom closed I stretched out with a happy sigh. The water started up and I pushed back the blankets, swinging my legs over the bed. My legs shook as I went to the dresser and grabbed a new outfit for the day and quickly pulled it all on before heading out to the kitchen.

"Mmm, looks delicious," He wrapped an arm around my waist, his free hand pushed away the hair on my neck. He placed a kiss right under my jaw and I watched as he reached for a strawberry.

"I know, I'm starving." I turned the pancake over as Ian placed the strawberry against my mouth.

"Bite,"

As I bit into the berry his hand on my hip tightened and turned me around, the strawberry dropped from his hand and he pulled me into a kiss. His hand trailed up my waist and cupped my breast.

Then he pulled back and had this adorable boyish grin on his face. "You shouldn't leave cooking food unattended like that,"

I hit his arm softly and turned around to the stove. He pulled down two plates and got out the juice and cups when I heard a noise. Almost like the lock on the door was being turned.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, I felt my heart drop in my stomach.

"Hear what?"

I saw the door open and the first thought in my head was 'You can't let me be happy for a few hours?' Bad, horrible thoughts to be having about your boyfriend.

"Ben?"

"Hey honey! A flight opened up today and I thought I'd much rather be home with you then in Chicago," He had closed the door, he was shuffling things. I couldn't even bring myself to look back at Ian. He was probably freaking out as much as I was. As like he heard my rambling mind freak out about this situation he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"It's okay," he whispered. I shoved down a gulp.

"Oh really? That's awesome." One, two, three steps and he was standing in front of me. He had a grin and then he looked past me at Ian.

"Erm…whose this?"

"This is Ian," I faked a smile.

"I hope you're hungry. Sophie's making enough food for a whole trailer park," Ian said and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll get you a plate,"

"Your pancakes are burning," Ben stated, his face was blank and I could only imagine the scenarios he was coming up with.

"Damn," I quickly turned around and shoved the pancakes off the pan. "Fucking great,"

Ian set down the extra plate, "Here why don't you two go sit down and I'll make the next batch." I looked up at him, my eyes were welding with tears. My perfect morning turned to the most stressful one I've ever had in only a few moments. "Go sit down. I'll take care of this."

"Thank you," I stepped back and wiped at my eyes before turning to Ben. I smiled to him and we walked around to the small dining table and sat across from me each other.

"Who is he?" Ben's voice was low. I looked to Ian who was concentrating on mixing the batter. God he was too good. I looked back to Ben.

"He's my _friend_ Ben, calm down."

"Are you cheating on me?"

"Are you crazy? No I'm not fucking cheating on you," For some reason him accusing me lit an angry fire in me. Even though it was all true and I had no reason to be mad. "Ian is my friend from college, I met him Freshman year and I ran into him at the story yesterday. We wanted to catch up more so I invited him to breakfast. Is there a problem with that?" It was hard to keep the snapping out of my tone. I just wanted him to leave right now.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "No... I'm sorry. I believe you. I'm just stressed out with work and I missed you this past week,"

I smiled, simply because the first stupid thought that popped into my head worked.

"Breakfast is ready," Ian approached us with two plates in his hands. He set them down then grabbed his from the island.

"Looks great, Ian," Ben nodded to him.

"Second times the charm, right Sophie?"

"So Ian, you went to Brown?

"Yes, graduated with honors. Sophie was telling me that's where you went also?"

"That's where I met her and swept her off her feet," Ben winked at me. "So what do you for a living?"

"I'm an actor actually,"

"An…actor. What have you been in?"

"I was in Los—"

"Dear God you're Boone! He's Boone Sophia!"

Ian laughed and I nodded, "I know, Ben."

"Oh my God! This is crazy. I loved that whole show, but I could have killed Locke for basically killing you!"

This was going to be a long morning.

"Oh, before you leave Ian, my work gave me a couple of tickets to a baseball game and—"

Seriously? No, Ben! What are you doing? It's okay. Ian's going to say no and—

"Yeah, I think I'm free." Ian didn't even look to me for approval. What has this day come to?

"It's at 3, why don't you come here and I'll drive us all over."

"Sophie likes baseball?"

"Sophie hates baseball," I inturupted. "Don't you hate baseball Ian? I remember you hating baseball,"

"I love baseball," 'It's alright' he mouthed. "So I guess it'll just be us two."

"Fine with me. I'll see you tomorrow man," Ben smiled and Ian walked out of the door.


End file.
